oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
A GIANT problem
Ah Munchen! What a wonderful land of splendor and snowy joy, candy was very abundant here due to its factory producing sweets non stop. The sweets in question though sometimes contained other things than sugar, spice and everything nice. Other times, they had cocaine, weed and everything in-between. Violet had worked here for a few years now and rarely went to her giant size as it was dangerous, standing at 65 meters or 213ft tall was a dangerous task for her, it could cause causalities or even make the island enter a dip in sea level, flooding the lower villages. It was times like these she wondered why exactly she took a job here? The owner of this beautiful factory was her best friend candy but due to the gift she had been given, the little shits with their orange skin and green hair.. They annoyed her to death and because she was the floor manager she was forced to watch over them. How come she had all this strength but it only took her a pinky to crush one of the dwarves! Normally, she wouldn't dare hurt one of the cute little creatures because candy told her they were an important part in this factory's work and since violet did not want to partake in such menial tasks, she would stick to the rules that she was not to hurt these little men unless something were to come up that needed brute force. Lucky for violet, this moment had come today when the creatures decided to revolt against candy and the factory by going on strike. Violet truly wondered why they thought that they had any right to do so considering how much the floor managers and candy herself overpowered them. If she tried to take out the strikers one by one, it wouldn't exactly be hard but it would take way too long. Therefore, violet had decided that she would do something that she swore not to do for a very long time. What was that, you might ask? She was going to return to her true size and wreak havoc on these insects that dare to stand up to their superiors. Violet simply stepped over to the green haired dwarves, smiling at them kindly. "Let's play a game." When those words went from her mouth, the ground beneath her shook, as the girl soon grew to her full size, the people below, even humans getting dwarfed by her massive size. "Three, two, one.. Let's begin." Were the final words she spoke before stomping on a group of dwarves, not killing them but simply trapping them under her heel. - The Munchkins sometimes got bored with making candy and often would pick on someone... well, definitely not their own size. They were troublemakers all right and this time they had decided to mess with the wrong person. Violet. Almost immediately she had grown big, shaking the entire island. Candy knew what was happening when Violet had first eaten the fruit it happened quite frequently. Something was going to have to be done and of course, Candy was left to take care of it and clean up this mess. Storming outside of the factory, she saw Violet in her full size, trapping a few workers under her foot. "VIOLET!" Candy yelled with a look of disapproval and a tone that only said, cut it out. She was prepared to use any means necessary to stop this ramage. It was putting Munchen and the factory in jeopardy! Everyone was in grave danger and something was going to have to be done about it sooner rather than later. "I've got a much better idea." A rival factory had recently moved onto a nearby island, a terrible mistake, one they would soon have to pay for. "Let's give our new neighbors a long overdue visit." Her notorious smirk came across her face once again, hoping that Violet would be willing to take her anger out on the competition! - Violet was never one to refuse an offer to take out her anger on innocent people! Especially when she hadn't released it in a while and the munchkins would eventually get back to work anyways or else they'd be in the next batch of girl scout cookies with the rest of the rejects! Her eyes darted to candy, giving a devlish smirk and shrinking down to a human size as to talk about the details with candy. "How exactly should I do it? Drown them by smashing my fists into the water? Break the island off and send them floating away? Or just crush the factory with my foot like a classy lady." She did a curtsey to show she was indeed a classy broad. Violet didn't care how she got to do it as long as she got to demolish the place and show off her beautiful muscles. Though something felt off about the factory.. Something weird seemed to be going on there but who knows what it was and violet doesn't care. "I'm ready when you are." The girl laughed a bit, eyeing the nearby place. - Candy knew that Violet suffered from extreme anger issues and if she didn't get this situation under control the whole island would suffer. Luckily, she knew just how to fix this whole mess. Apparently, Munchen's sister island had gotten a new business, a rival factory! Now, for someone who wanted to dominate the seas and stuff every world leaders face with chocolate, this meant competition. Even if their goodies were worse, they couldn't afford to have anyone poking their noses where it din't belong and so... she took Violet to the docks and they boarded the ship, taking a few Munchkins with them for easy sailing. As the island and Munchen were basically twins, said to have split away from each other during an earthquake, they were relatively the same size and not that far away at all, allowing the group to reach it very quickly, well, all of that plus the helpful flow of wind. They arrived shortly, immediately, Candy leaped from the ship and onto the earth. Twirling her parasol over her head as the Munchkins herded around her. "Well, let it all all out sweets." Candy exclaimed. She knew that what going to happen, when Violet was angry, she could accomplish amazing things! Put this wrath with a giants strength and size and well... this island was as good as gone and her competition, SQUASHED! - Maybe it was because of all the years of being ridiculed by her peers that violet had these terrible issues with anger and violence or maybe it was just in her nature as a giant, being a giant brute with no manners. She had no idea how to feel about this considering the way she always felt good about herself until she started getting older and hair grew in places that it hadn't before! Puberty was hard enough, giant puberty was even worse as a girls armpit hair could cause a village to be flooded with thick strands of purple follicles. As the boat hit a thud, making contact with the island, her thoughts soon left and she got up off the boat, walking on to the island to go mess up the factory. With one deep breath, her body soon went to enormous heights and with one step, she was in front of the factory! Her foot quickly made contact with the walls of the building, demolishing the left wing and causing much debris to spread out. This continued for about ten more minutes before the entire place collapsed under the heavy pressure and violet shrunk back down to size. - The island was tiny, Violet was large, anyone with common sense could piece together the rest. The island shook as the woman grew and Candy smiled watching the chaos around her unfold. Houses were destroyed, innocent civilians screamed as loved ones fell victim to a giant heel. These were the type of jobs that Candy loved most, the ones where she didn't have to lift a finger, all she had to do was laugh as everything went her way. The denizens of Munchen's sister island begged and pleaded for their lives but Candy didn't pay them any attention. Their lives were meaningless and the only thing of importance on this whole island was the rival factory which at this moment in time was being squashed by Violet, though, from a distance, she could see someone getting away on what looked to be a jet pack of sorts? Impossible. With a wave of her parasol, thick sugary sour rainbow belts formed, making a road of sorts that jut kept going, chasing after the man. Candy ran on it, in pursuit of her competitor. It was a lot like a mighty lion chasing it's prey and in this setting Candy was undoubtedly the Apex Predator in this situation. When the Rainbow road finally caught up, the tips began to twist around the man, curling downward so that they both could land on the island. "Cane! I know you're secret ingredient and if you don't let me live... well ahahaha! The whole world will know." The man standing before her was as foolish as they come. "Or I can kill you, and no one will know anyhow. My my, sweets, you've put yourself in quite a situation but I'm afraid your time is nearly over." Candy said, and with a wave of her parasol once again, chocolate flooded from in front of her, coating the man and beginning to harden. He tried to escape but his old body just couldn't gather the strength. "When I get out of here everyone's gonna kn-" The chocolate had covered his head, creating a hardened shell. "Violet, grab him, we'll be leaving now." Candy commanded, heading back to the ship. -